


Chemically Corrupted

by MyChemicalMatesprit



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Annabeth and Percy are college age, F/F, F/M, reyna is like 23 or something, the rest don't really matter tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalMatesprit/pseuds/MyChemicalMatesprit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Science fucks up and strangers are forced into joining together and fighting against the now impending apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teen Idle

**Author's Note:**

> First fic so hey I'm Michelle and I really don't have a life.
> 
> Yeah, I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been, a teen, teen idle  
> Wish I'd been a prom queen, fighting for the title  
> Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible  
> Feeling super, super, super! Suicidal  
> The wasted years  
> The wasted youth  
> The pretty lies  
> The ugly truth  
> And the day has come where I have died  
> Only to find, I've come alive

Science had done it again. Made it seem like it was improving on our lives when, in reality, it was just cursing the human race with another problem in our lives.

“It'll be great,” they said. “It'll only hurt a bit!” They said. “It won't have any lasting effects,” they said.

Well guess what. Those billions of people infected are having a very lasting and painful time, unlike how you said.

God, those scientists were so stupid. Injecting drugs into the cerebrum will not make them invincible or immortal. It won't make them the ‘superior’ human or anything like that. It won't help at all.

What really happens is the whole brain shutting down. Breaking down. Stop functioning. All of that stuff.

Which, coincidentally, was what happened to my sister.

She was going crazy, screaming, crying, yelling. After a few hours, she stopped and her eyes glazed over. She stopped talking, except for some groaning whenever she saw me. She stopped eating the food that the doctors gave her. Her skin started rotting in a few places. Mostly around her forehead and mouth. She started to attack everything in sight. Sometimes she found a sharp surface and cut herself, but it didn't seem to bother her. Whenever she saw me she rushed towards me and started to bang her hands against my chest, frothing at the mouth as she screamed. She'd gone full on zombie.

Some started preparing for the zombie apocalypse, even if these ‘zombies’ hadn't come out of the ground to damn the entire human race. They were us. They used to be our family. Mothers. Cousins. Sisters.

This was happening all over the world but, for me, she was my world.

Hylla didn't deserve that.

Nobody did.

Those people could've been living a happy life right now, the world at peace and without worry of being killed by the ones they love most. Without worry of dying young in the next week, month, or - if lucky - a year.

The ones with the disease were taken and locked up in solitary cells located in major cities and towns. We all knew that one day they'd run out of cells and let them free into the outside world, but we just didn't know when.

That time is now. Those who were found to be immune were loaded up with weapons and told to shoot as straight as possible. The older ones that were less likely to survive were taken to a few strongholds that had been made in case of a nuclear war. Along with the children, the elders retreated into their new home, which they'd leave once this ‘apocalypse’ ended. If it ever did.

Some joined groups. I, as an independent and fully functioning woman, didn't want to join one. I didn't think I needed anyone. I'd learnt a long time ago to not put your back in the trust of someone else. I just needed a few weapons and a half dozen guns and that was it, I could be on my merry way without any trouble.

Unluckily for me, life is really weird. So now I was heading towards one of the better groups I'd heard of, groaning about it the whole way there. After all, it's not easy driving from Mout Tam, the only place where id ever felt safe for longer than a few years, to the terrifying place which people call New York. Honestly I don't really get why people were so stressed? And why they were driving so crazily? It's just 6 billion people that were infected, there's still a few billion left to fight back, you know. The 'end of the world' is cool to think about it, and yes I just drove a lot for three people, but only because I was sure they were the best. The ones near Tam were just gangs and liners who hanged around the woods smoking. These people were (mostly) trained in fighting and had been kind enough to advertise on the web. I, like the person that I am, messaged them and said if join them in a few days. But that was it. As soon as this was all over I was returning home and forgetting about all of this. 

My mother had taught me enough for me to be able to survive this thing out, and I was going to use all that knowledge to my full advantage. I was going to help save us all, even if there were other people by my side.

She'd taught me to keep to myself and strategize. To take store of things and _then_ gofight stuff. Not to just go out and fight everything, to fix, not to annihilate. Make everything right, even if others screw it up right afterwards. After all, isn't creating better than destroying?

I just need to find a place to stay until I’m a fully working killing machine. A place where I can take stock of the situation and strategize some ways to make myself a safe haven. A haven that would hopefully last more than my other ones. One that didn't have an abusive father or a controlling mistress. One where I didn't have to fight everything just to show I was worth it. One where I was actually happy and safe. They sounded like they were okay, and I had to learn to take chances. To stop being afraid. 

 

 

My legs are aching as I reach the door of the New York Public Library and sigh. My hand twitches as I sheathe my dagger before scanning my surroundings. The autumn morning is glowing with light as the sun rises over the indigo skyline. Most of the birds are still asleep, and the streets are deserted and alone. My tee's pits are getting way too hot, and my khakis are killing me at this point in time. But that doesn't matter. There is only a day left until they are released, and everyone is scrambling to prepare for what was sure to happen- a disaster.

The air fogs as I let a deep breath go, and raise my hand to knock. The sound resonates from within, and what few murmurs were exchanged were quickly shushed as a timid voice called out. “Who is it?”

My heart almost broke just from that simple phrase. The voice was obviously young and innocent. Probably younger than twenty. Wouldn't make it a day in the real world. But that didn't matter now. My voice, clear and strong answered, “It's Reyna.”  
Many sighs and laughs were interchanged as a girl opened the door.

Big confession time.

I'm gay as hell. Sure, guys are cute, but girls can be so attractive that I just physically can't. Might be because of my father, but I really distrust men. They are impulsive and make bad choices that could scar someone for life. Men were never to be trusted.

The girl in front of me looked about sixteen, and had an air around her that said ‘I'm spoiled as hell.’ Her bare knees were covered in bandages and there was a band aid on her nose. Her complexion was flawless, save for a few freckles splattered here and there. Brown locks were tied into a high ponytail over her (probably designer) army jacket. She carried but a single long dagger made of broken and a medium sized gun in a belt around her waist. Her soft, murky, green eyes were clouded with doubt, as if she were still questioning whether all of this was actually happening. Still questioning whether or not all those people were okay or half dead. Questioning her own existence too, probably.

I smiled and waved my hand hello at the girl, then looked past her. There were a few other people inside, sitting in chairs and the like while chatting it up. A college aged couple was sitting with the girl on the guy’s lap, and they looked content. The guy had unruly black hair that stuck up all over the place and slight stubble on his chin. Green eyes shine with delight as he told a joke to the girl on top of him, her curly blonde hair in his eyes. She looked over at me with somber gray eyes and waved me over.

“Hey, Reyna, welcome to the club!” She waved at me, making my face redden in embarrassment. I should never have done this. Except I knew that if I wanted to survive joining a group -even for a short time- was my best chance, and I had to take that chance.

“My name’s Annabeth, and this is Percy,” she continued, gesturing wildly at Percy, both smiling happily.

“That's Piper who opened the door, and Leo’s back there packing things up,” Annabeth pointed to the back, where I caught a glimpse of brunet curls bobbing over a stack of books and a random array of supplies, a small hand rising over and making the peace sign. Ridiculous.

Sure, there were only supposed to be three people, but the Piper looks cute so I'll let it pass.

Ah, how Hylla would chuckle at that. If she was alive, I mean.

Annabeth got up and walked up to me, and put her hands on my shoulders in a questioning manner.

“And you are?”

“I'm Reyna. Just Reyna.”

“Are you sure you want to join us? This group will most likely grow as we recruit more people, and I want you to stay comfortable, is that fine?”

“Yes.”

“Well then, welcome home.”

“Glad to be here,” I replied, smiling a bit and glancing at Piper from the corner of my eye.

This could end in many ways, most of them badly, but so far nothing looked too bad, so I am willing to take this chance. Maybe I'll even come out of my shell for once. Who know. For all I do, I could just be making one big, terrible mistake, but who cares. I'm happy, and that's all that matters.


	2. Immortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: this is where the "graphic depictions of violence" warning comes to play. 
> 
> Bianca, Nico, and Hazel appear here
> 
> we could be immortals  
> just not for long,  
> not for long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I have never fired a gun and probably never will. I made this chapter while I didn't have any Internet or service, so I was not able to research anything. Please point out any mistakes I made so I can correct them, and ideas for improvements I could make in the next chapter. Thank you.

It had started raining a few hours ago, making everything look bleary and dead. The only one that took the rain as a bad sign was Leo, who was now muttering curses in rapid Spanish by the door. The rest of us were crowded around Annabeth’s laptop, whose screen showed where the bigger clumps of ‘zombies’ were.  
The nearest crowd was a few miles away, and Percy and Annabeth were discussing escape strategies, Percy arguing that we could just stay on the roofs and be fine, while Annabeth (the wiser of the two) said that that plan would get them killed in less than am hour, and we should go through the streets, avoiding the zombies as much as they could without getting caught in any fights. In my semi-professional opinion I went along with Annabeth, since her plan showed less possibilities for casualties or deaths for all of us.  
I stood up and stretched to the left, almost tripping over someone’s foot. Standing up straight I looked at Percy in the eye and told him what I thought about his plan.  
“Your strategy is complete bull. We’ll get killed in no time.” Eyes narrowing, I looked around and continued, “and nobody wants that, right?”  
Percy tensed for a second before relaxing again and slowly letting out a sigh.  
“I guess,” he glanced at Annabeth from the corner of his eyes, “she's right?”  
Annabeth smiled and leaned into him, and… sniffed his neck?  
“Thank you.”  
Personally, I appreciated the fact that she kept it short and sweet instead of making out with him or something like that, I don't know. Gotta hate PDA, am I right?  
Annabeth stood up again and straightened her back before putting her hands on her hips and a bossy look on her face. Clearing her throat, she motioned at Leo to come over before letting the bomb drop.  
“We have come to the agreement that all of us will travel the streets instead of jumping roofs.”  
Everybody except Percy nodded with relief and exhaustion. Leo clapped in excitement, which made Percy throw him a dirty look. He lowered his head again, chuckling quietly.  
Clearing her throat loudly again, Annabethbrought everybody back to the current issue. “All of us are leaving in approximately twenty minutes, so get your shit together.”  
(Again) everybody except Percy laughed. It's my guess that he doesn't have a sense of humor, but I'd have to look more into it before being completely sure about it. Note to self: ask Annabeth if Percy has a sense of humor later.  
I brought my bag up to the sofas and opened it with care. Inside are things that I hold dear to myself, and a few nessesities (like a toothbrush and underwear.) A photo of me and Hylla, of my father and mother after I was born, an old friend’s tee, and a few seashells. Clothes, shoes, a hairbrush, a few hair bands, three pairs of socks, and two pairs of running shoes.  
Looking around I saw that Annabeth and Percy were sharing bags, a khaki camp bag and a blue fish patterned messenger bag. They were both filled, but it seemed as if the blue one held sentimental objects and the khaki carried their necessities. Piper carried an orange flower print backpack, and Leo had a superhero themed bag packed to the brim with clothes.  
Piper came up to me as soon as she’d finished packing up and cautiously whispered in my ear if she could stay near me when we went out. I, of course, accepted.  
“Everybody ready?” Called out a smirking Annabeth, hands on her hips again. We all called out different forms of “yes”s and she narrowed her eyes.  
“I just checked the map again and we have to leave now or we’ll get mobbed, is that fine?” Everyone nodded again, even if (as far as I could tell) all of us were already pooped out from packing.  
She smiled again, “then let’s go!”

\--

Leo stopped in the middle of his half-jog. He turned around to face Percy, eyes wide with fear.  
“I… I think… I think I heard something.”  
Almost instantly he tensed up and motioned at us to stop moving.  
“In what direction?” Percy’s eyes were bigger than usual, looking around rapidly as if expecting something to jump out any second.  
At first nobody else head anything, but then Piper froze and looked at me, and slowly pointed behind us, a small sob leaving her mouth.  
“I heard something”  
Those three words almost made her faint. Leo looked like he was on the brink of doing so, poor soul.  
I took out my pistol slowly and loaded it. The sound bounced around, too loud to my ears. I motioned with my head at everyone else to back off before advancing towards the direction the sound was.  
Then I heard it.  
A scream.  
High pitched and scared.  
Coming from the left.  
Lengthening my stride, I backed up to the nearest wall, somebody’s home I guessed. Heart beating fast I peeked into the alleyway and almost screamed myself.  
There was someone surrounded by them. A group of around nine or ten if I counted right. The body lay on the ground, bleeding from the head. Female as far as I could tell, breathing rapidly, her shoulders shaking.  
The girl stood up slowly, wiping blood off her forehead, and stared at the zombies before taking out a long knife from a bag hanging on her back.  
She screamed in anger before slashing two zombies at the same time, movements almost blurred. Both fell to the ground, bleeding from the shoulder and neck. She half smiled with pride before stabbing another in the stomach. It was amazing to watch. She waited a half second before cutting the hand off of another. The knife slashed again and again, pink blood flecked with yellow sprouting from wherever it hit. Just looking made me want to be sick.  
My instincts kicked in out of nowhere and I shot three zombies, the action almost scaring the girl to the ground and making me out of balance for a half second.  
She stopped her killing spree and looked around in muted fear, expecting someone to shoot her next. Seeing me, she nodded and swallowed before continuing her slash fest, another body falling to the ground before long.  
One of the bodies on the ground whimpered and I swear on my life I almost shot them before realizing the mysteriously badass girl had been protecting whomever was lying on the corner. Oh well, that was a problem for later. First, those stupid zombies had to be killed. Cocking abd shooting the gun again, I hit a zombie in the forehead, and it fell down screeching in a warbled voice. Now that I thought about it, none of them were actually saying anything, just screaming and making warbled noises whenever they were hit. The girl (I decided right then to call her The Mysterious and Cool Girl until I knew her name) took out another knife and started doing really amazing maneuvers, cutting a feminine looking zombie straight through their throat. It screeched for a second, then went quiet as it fell ungracefully to the ground, blood gushing out the hole slowly until it stopped.  
By now whoever was with the girl had started crying, and wouldn't stop. Taking a quick peek I saw that there were two people - a young looking girl and a teenage boy. The girl was the one crying, with the boy holding and comforting her. It was a sad sight.  
Before long they were all dead and bleeding on the ground and I was able to take a closer look at her and her companions.  
The Mysterious and Cool Girl looked around sixteen, with a tired and hardened face from the fight. She had semi wavy dark brown hair in a braid across her back, dark olive skin that was sweaty around her brow, and dark almond eyes with green around the edges. Her plain gray tee fit loosely over her thin frame, with a dark silver coat over it. The logo on the shirt was advertising a random rock band, but all I was able to read was ‘Pani’ at the top and ‘he Disco’ at the bottom. Brown combat boots were covering lightly ripped jeans, all of which was very muddy from the rain.  
A (around) thirteen year old girl cowered in the corner, shivering from the cold. An older boy was embracing her, as if to protect her. Her skin was a dark chocolate color, which contrasted greatly with her light curly hair, which was in a loose ponytail over her shoulder. Her eyes were a light hazel, darker in the middle. She had long since stopped crying, but her eyes were still a bit red. She was wearing a green long sleeved shirt under a thick winter coat and her jeans were muddy at the bottom with green stains at knees, as if she'd fallen down a hill recently. She had a fuller figure, still maturing as far as anyone could see, but she still looked very pretty for her age.  
The boy looked around fourteen, with a round babyish face and surprisingly distinct cheekbones. His complexion was olive like the girl, but darker. He had big almond shaped eyes, dark brown in color with noticeably large lashes. He was wearing a black shirt with a faded skull on the front. His black jeans fit loosely on his bone thin frame, and his dark blue sneakers were muddy and splashed with blood on the soles. He had shaggy black hair that looked as if it was actually quite soft and framed his face in a careless manner. He was carrying a purple messenger bag and a small black bag, both half filled with things.  
The older girl brushed back her hair behind her ear before looking up at me curiously and setting out her hand for me to shake. “I'm Bianca di Angelo.” I shook her hand. “I'm Reyna.”  
She smiled then pointed at her companions.  
“That's Hazel Levesque, and next to her is my brother Nico.” Hazel gave me a half wave, Nico an acknowledging nod.  
“I'm with a group of people, would you guys be interested in coming along?” I asked, hoping Bianca would say yes. She seems like a strong person who wouldn't hesitate before aiding someone in need. Her skills with those knifes weren't anything to kid around with either.  
She smiled and grabbed my hand.  
“Of course! I'm sure Hazel and Nico will come too, right?” She looked at the two of them, and when they both nodded she smiled again.  
I smiled in return and squeezed her hand, then started walking in the direction of the group, the sun setting behind the four of us as we moved along at a leisurely pace, as if we were in a really crappy movie where the princess is saved by an ogre or whatever.  
I looked back at the alley before we left, and stared at the bodies that now lay there, bloody and broken. It was odd to think that only a few months ago they were just like us, human. Alive. One of them didn't even look fourteen, and he was already dead.  
As I looked at them, thunder flashed from a nearby town, illuminating the head of one of the bodies. It's resemblance to my sister made me shiver for a second as it's lifeless eyes stared back at me, cold and unseeing. I don't think I'll ever forget the moment that I saw it blink at me, and smile lazily, as if it had all the time in the world… to kill me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start on the next chapter soon, so keep in tune! I'll attempt to update from 3-7 days so I actually have time for schoolwork (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> But yeah! Hit me up on my Instagram (assanoya ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) or my tumblr (j4d3h4rl3y (◡‿◡✿)) and tell me what you think, or just leave a comment (probably the easiest whoops)


End file.
